Guilty Pleasures
by sazcmc
Summary: Using the songs from Ashley Tisdales new album Guilty Pleasure, I am making a musical of my own! Troypay pairing eventually, Troyella in the beginning. But the story mainly focuses on Sharpay and Gabriella becoming different people.
1. Acting Out

**Acting Out**

Gabriella didn't know if it was the fact that she had only had a couple of hours sleep the night before, she didn't know if it was because she had woke up that morning with all her summery dresses in the wash and had to wear a denim mini skirt, black ankle boots and a white flowy top and so she already looked different, she didn't know if it was the fact that Taylor had mentioned how tired she was of being a goody two shoes but she knew very much that she felt different. She knew that she had never had the notion to go out and betray Troy, to go out and party, and dance. But lately she had been feeling so bored, lying around and studying every night. She was only going to be this age once. And she ought to make the most of it, right? She looked at Taylor across the lunch table.

"You know what you were talking about the other day?"

Taylor looked up, "What was it?"

"You know, about rebelling, and having fun." Gabriella motioned with her hands.

"Oh yeah, sure what about it?" Taylor suddenly paid more attention.

Gabriella nodded, "I kind of agree."

She paused, "_Up above the surface I was just a perfect child. But underneath it all I was craving to be wild" _Gabriella began to sing and got up off her seat, pulling Taylor up too, she loved living in a went on, as tables of people began to stand, "_Don't you judge by the cover it's so far from what you see. I'm losing all my patience, waiting, only to believe."_

"_I'm suffocating..."_Taylor broke in and looked at Gabriella, _"I can't breathe.._"

And then they both sang together, dancing on two seperate of the school tables for the chorus of their duet, _"Let me out this cage, I'm not gonna hold back! I'm gonna break these chains, I'm taking control now. Gonna give you something to talk about, it's another side of me. I'm acting out. Set me free! I'm ready to show you, this is what I need. It's time to get dirty, I'mma show you what I'm talking about, it's another side of me. I'm acting out."_

Sharpay who had entered the cafeteria just in the middle of their singing, knew exactly what they were talking about and smirked, perhaps she should be the one to teach them. She stood at the top of the cafeteria, her 'perch', here she could survey her minions and had a perfect view of Taylor and Gabriella, and now Kelsi. This was brilliant. With a smirk she opened her mouth and spoke after they paused from their singing, "_Welcome to a new beginning, it's time to start the show. No I don't think it matters if it's real or just a roll. Once you get a taste of it you'll be begging me for more." _As she sang she walked down the large red steps down to everyone else, all eyes were on her, the way she liked it. "_I'll give you something to remember once I hit the floor."_

Gabriella and Taylor opened their mouths in response, "_I'm letting go, of what you know."_

This time Taylor, Kelsi and Gabriella all sang and danced, Sharpay danced rather more provocatively than the other three, but she didn't need to sing of course. Being a self-appointed teacher and all. _"Let me out this cage, I'm not gonna hold back! I'm gonna break these chains, I'm taking control now. Gonna give you something to talk about, it's another side of me. I'm acting out. Set me free! I'm ready to show you, this is what I need. It's time to get dirty, I'mma show you what I'm talking about, it's another side of me. I'm acting out."_

"Dude I think your girlfriend has gone crazy..." Said Chad when he and Troy were greeted with the sight of Gabriella, and Taylor and Kelsi all pronouncing they were acting out.

Gabriella laughed, "_I've been waiting just to drive you crazy."_

Taylor responded, "_Nows the time, it feel's amazing."_

Kelsi jumped off her table and slid onto the floor, "_There's nothing left of what you've seen before."_

Sharpay now stood coolly at the side of the crowd and sang back at them all, "_Life's too short just to do what your told."_

In the lull Troy looked at Chad, "Look's like yours is right up there with her too..."

Chad wrinkled his nose and kicked the air in anger, "What the hell is going on?!"

"_Let me out this cage, I'm not gonna hold back! I'm gonna break these chains, I'm taking control now. Gonna give you something to talk about, it's another side of me. I'm acting out. Set me free! I'm ready to show you, this is what I need. It's time to get dirty, I'mma show you what I'm talking about, it's another side of me. I'm acting out."_

When the girls had calmed down, Troy and Chad walked over to them, they were of course exhausted after their dancing, which Sharpay had noted needed some work. "What was that all about?" Troy asked and he put his arm around Gabriella who smiled quite widely.

"Taylor and I, and Kelsi too we are all fed up of sitting around studying, we're bored. We want to go out, party. Have some fun." She exclaimed.

"Don't you have fun with me?" Troy appeared wounded but Gabriella knew it was a facade.

"You know I do. But you know, this is a different kind of fun. Sharpay said she would take us out to a club tonight."

"Can we come?" Chad asked with a smile.

"No." Sharpay made her presence apparent, "Girls only." She folded her arms, "No exceptions."

Chad opened his mouth to protest but Troy intercepted, "Alright fine where are you going anyway?"

"Not that it's any of your business." Taylor looked the boys up and down, "But Club Mado."

And with that all the girls left.

"Why'd you do that man?!" Chad asked loudly.

"Shhh!" Troy said and calmed him down, waiting till the girls were out of ear shot, "Now we know where they're going, we can follow and watch from the shadows."

"Oh..." Chad said, finally getting it. "Oh you are smart hoops, very smart." He said and patted his friend on the back a couple of times before heading to sit down. Troy shook his head and looked in the direction Gabriella had left, he wasn't sure what it meant.

* * *

**Okay so I got this idea listening to Ashley Tisdales new album, to try and do a High School Musical using all the songs from the album. So I figured the next song I do is gonna be:**

Overrated - Gabriella 'breaking free' from the way she pretended to be with Troy so that she can rebel with Taylor and Kelsi.  
Crank It Up - Sharpay and a DJ sing this when they go to the club where Sharpay is a regular

I am feeling pretty iffy about some of the songs, I don't really know where I could put them in, I have ideas one who I want to sing. But yeah. The next two chapters will be Overrated and Crank It Up. But only **IF I GET REVIEWS!** So if you want to read more, **review!**


	2. Crank It Up

**Crank It Up**

As Gabriella walked home that evening she heard familiar footsteps behind her, turning around with a smile, "Hey Wildcat!" She said with a girlish giggle.

"Hey, what was that about in the cafeteria earlier? Is it something to do with me?" he asked, clearly worried.

Gabriella shook her head, "No. No. Not at all, why would you think that?"

"Well I don't get why it suddenly came out like that. Why would you wanna go out to some club with Sharpay?"

"To have some fun..." She said and looked at him, "Have you got any idea how boring it is just studying all the time? Taylor and I spoke about it the other day, you have basketball to let out your frustration... I have nothing. I just have to look at another chemistry book."

"Well then take up hockey or something!" Troy protested.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes, "Why don't you want me going out anyway Troy? Are you jealous? Are you worried I'll meet someone else? Because if you don't trust me you should tell me now." She crossed her arms and looked at him pointedly, how dare he!

Troy stammered and looked a little flustered, "I trust you I just don't trust anyone else!"

"Well I'm only interested in you. And I'm going out tonight, whether you like it or not. It's time I finally had some fun in my life." She turned around and began to walk away.

"Oh, I see. So I'm not fun am I?" He yelled after her, clearly trying to guilt-trip her.

"You're not going to make me feel guilty about this Troy." She said and didn't look back.

Troy made a groan in frustration, kicked a stone and turned around walking back to his house. Looks like him and Chad would be visiting Club Mado.

"So what's this I hear about you taking Kelsi, Gabriella and Taylor out to a club tonight?" Ryan asked with a smirk on his face as he sat in his sisters bedroom.

"They want to be bad, they went to _have fun!_" Sharpay mimicked Gabriella's nasal enthusiasm.

"So you'll take them to Club Mado? That's kinda throwing them in the deep end isn't it?" Ryan asked with amusement sketched across his face.

"I don't care, they wanna be bad? They can see bad." Sharpay laughed a little and applied some lipstick.

"Can I come?" He asked.

"Yes and no. You can but not with us. Cause I said it would be a girls night out. Might be the chance you need to make your move on Gabriella or Kelsi?"

Ryan laughed and tried to hide the blush that came on his face, "What makes you think I'm interested in either of them?"

Sharpay stopped applying make-up and looked at him, "It's written all over your face. You normally hide your emotions well, like me. But not this time."

Ryan rolled his eyes, the Evans twins were master acts of the pokerface.

That evening as the girls all showed up at the door the bouncer practically laughed in their faces, that was until Sharpay the blonde goddess of them all in her beautiful pure white dress that reached her mid thigh, clung to her curves and hung on her thighs in exactly the right places, it covered her breasts but the material ended there, showing off some gorgeous smooth skin between and falling right down to show off a belly piercing, "They're with me." She said and nodded, her hair was short tonight, he knew very well Sharpay Evans wore extensions, she had it short and curly around her shoulders, the other girls were pretty but everything paled in comparison to Sharpay Evans. He opened the rail and let them in.

"Oh my god Sharpay, I totally thought we weren't going to get in there!" Gabriella said and gave Sharpays arm a squeeze, Sharpay had to stop herself from physically recoiling, the girls were all wearing old dresses she was sure were hand-me-downs or bought out of a bargain bin. But they had tried, and she supposed that was what counted. The club looked like an underground cellar, the walls were made to look dirty and the strobe lights flashing plunged the floor into darkness and bright light every few seconds, the bar was light by a UV light and it was the only place you could properly see.

The DJ that night was her favourite, and she saw Ryan from a distance, holding his drink and sitting at the bar talking to _Troy and Chad_. Oh god. This probably wouldn't go down well. She gestured for them to move before the other girls saw them, but Sharpay was a cut above everyone else, she was sure anyway. So whether they even noticed. Sharpay went to the bar and ordered a round of drinks for everyone, making sure they were all doubles before winking at the bartender and heading back to the three girls who stood out like hot potatoes. "Here are some drinks, before you ask, yes there's alcohol. It'll do you some good to get these down your necks, you'll never have fun otherwise."

Three drinks later and the party was finally getting started. Sharpay felt tonight was going to be a slow night. Until her favourite song came on. "Be right back girls..." She said and headed out to the floor, letting her hair down and dancing rather erotically. And obviously, since life at East High was a musical she felt she simply _had _to sing along.

"_Th-This beat is hypnotic, I wanna ride it like a chauffeur" _A few other girls joined her in the dance, following her moves and almost moving in synchronisation, "_Sound of the sonic's controlling me just like a robot. I go bionic so D-D-DJ put it on. I'm losing logic and cruising deeper in a zone."_ Sharpay whilst singing had moved over to the raised platform where the DJ was with his decks and climbed up on top, nobody had made a move to stop her.

"_It's so cinematic, charismatic." _The DJ offered, and Sharpay smiled, she sang _"It got me frozed up"_ The DJ put his hands on her hips and she twisted them, _"This acrobatic beat is something," _He smiled at her and she responded, "_I need a dose of." _And then the both sang as she jumped back down to the waiting crowd, "_I'm systematically moving every single bone, there's no mechanic that can understand what I'm on."_

Troy was watching and finding it very difficult to take his eyes off Sharpay, he doubted anyone could, glancing over he noted that Chad was practically drooling, he had never really seen her dance this way before and now he had, he doubted any other girl could compare. He doubted Gabriella could do this. She meant what she said, she was moving every single bone, doing dance moved he didn't know could exist.

"_Let's crank it up! Till the walls cave in, just crank it up! Put that record on spin, cause I am ready to party. Gonna get my girls and get naughty just crank it up! Till the walls cave in! Just crank it up!"_ Sharpay then moved over and pulled the three girls she came with into the crowd of dancers, she had seen them and knew they could dance as long as they decided to keep the peppy high school stuff in East High. And they did. Sharpay ground her hips against a male stranger and the three girls followed her moves, copying and imitating her. Good.

"_Th-This beat is melodic, harmonic, got me striking poses. I get up on it electronically feeling so fresh." _She lowered herself to the ground in an erotic manner and slowly came up, shaking her body as she went, _"It's so erotic my body's like a cyclone, I'm like a puppet, can't stop it, dropping like a stone."_

The DJ came in again there, _"It's so cinematic, charismatic." _To which Sharpay turned around and winked at him, shaking her hips and stomach as she sang _"It got me frozed up"_

The DJ wanted to get down there and into the crowd and hold her but he knew he couldn't, that would be unprofessional _"This acrobatic beat is something," _All the male attention was on Sharpay, she commanded it. "_I need a dose of." _Again then they both sang as the chorus came back, the rest of the crowd began to join in including Gabriella, Kelsi and Taylor "_I'm systematically moving every single bone, there's no mechanic that can understand what I'm on."_

"_Let's crank it up! Till the walls cave in, just crank it up! Put that record on spin, cause I am ready to party. Gonna get my girls and get naughty just crank it up! Till the walls cave in! Just crank it up!"_

Sharpay certainly had created some atmosphere in the club as everyone screamed in excitement, but she wasn't done yet, with the music still playing the DJ spoke "Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up." And after every time he said it she sang "_Louder!"_ after it, and then "_DJ... Louder, louder TURN IT UP!" _The music got louder than it had before and the lights seemed to get faster and brighter. As they launched into the final chorus _"Let's crank it up! Till the walls cave in, just crank it up! Put that record on spin, cause I am ready to party. Gonna get my girls and get naughty just crank it up! Till the walls cave in! Just crank it up!"_

Sharpay led the crowd through the club as her and the DJ sang, "_I systematically move every bone, so crank it up I wanna get in the zone. I systematically move every bone, so crank it up I wanna get in the zone."_ And then the music ended, a new song began and the whole crowd cheered. Any night with Sharpay was always a night to remember, she always seemed to be the life and soul of the party. She loved it and revelled in the attention.

"Oh my god that was amazing" Gabriella said, her chest heaving up and down after the dancing. Taylor and Kelsi nodded enthusiastically. Sharpay shrugged.

"It was pretty cool." She said with a small smile and looked over at Ryan who gave her a discreet thumbs up, Troy and Chad were both staring at her. It was rather creepy. She smiled back widely.

"Anyway the night is just beginning, does anyone else want another drink?" She offered and headed to the bar, time to rehydrate.

"Eurgh..." Gabriella murmured, as she wondered who's foot was lying across her stomach, and who's arm was holding onto her knee. As she opened her eyes the killer headache began, so this was what a hangover felt like.. She tried to regain focus and realised Taylor lay sprawled horizontally on the bed, her dress was almost showing her knickers, and Kelsi was down at the bottom, her feet right beside Gabriellas head. Gabriella grimaced and shoved her head under the covers. Moments later the other two began to come to, the groans and moans as their hangovers began. Kelsi felt like she might throw up.

"Does anyone remember what happened after we left Club Moda?" Gabriella asked quietly, to which there was no response. She looked and realised that Kelsi and Taylor were shaking their heads. "Speaking of which, where are we?" Gabriella then questioned, Taylor and Kelsi shrugged.

They must have been so drunk last night.

* * *

**The best thing for me to do when I am writing a story with a song in it, I always listen to the song lots to get into the 'mood' of the chapter. Maybe you guys should listen to the song! I know I said I would do Overrated, but then I changed my mind and decided to draw out the Troyella break-up. I decided that it was going to be a different song too, Delete You. I'll save Overrated for something else. Haha.**

**I also just found a massive moth. I hate moths.  
**


	3. Masquerade

**Masquerade**

The three girls all nursed their hangovers as best they could and eventually decided to venture out, the room they were in was very large and had a couch, two armchairs, a large wide-screen TV and mirrors on the wardrobe doors, they had no idea where they were though, it was decorated peach and calm neutral colours. This confused Taylor. They all decided to check out the rest of the house, and try to find it's occupants. As they left the room they were greeted with a long hallway and large dark brown wooden doors, it smelled clean and there was someone hoovering at the end of the corridor. Dressed in a black and white uniform Kelsi deducted it had to be a maid, which answered the question. They were at Sharpay and Ryan's. This prospect excited them, they had never been here before and everyone knew the Evans family was very _very _rich. The girls walked down a corridor and came to a marble staircase, as they descended it they came across a large marble floored foyer and the great wooden front door. The house appeared huge, turning right they came into the large kitchen where Ryan was sitting at the breakfast bar eating a bowl of cereal. His hair was still dripping and he was wearing a dressing gown. Gabriella's stomach did a churn, she wondered if that was all he was wearing.

"Hey..." Taylor said nervously, they had all tidied themselves up a little and removed any leftover make-up, nobody wanted to see panda eyes. And they had got dressed in yesterdays dresses.

"Good morning." Ryan said a little too cheerily. "You girls were a little worse for wear last night."

The look on their faces was priceless, "What happened?" Gabriella squeaked.

"Well after you left Club Moda, I was there with Troy and Chad by the way, you all wanted to go to Liquid, which is the dance club down by the sea, but you never got that far considering you ran into three guys and abandoned Sharpay in the middle of the street and ran off with them." Ryan nodded with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" Kelsi shrieked, "You mean I could have lost my virginity to some_"

"Woah woah woah..." Ryan held his hands up and interrupted her, "You were with them for less than three minutes, I'd be _very _surprised if that managed to happen. But thanks for the mention that you're a virgin." Kelsi blushed and Ryan continued, "Anyway Sharpay called me and I came down, without Troy and Chad, turns out I know the guys from somewhere and they understood what was going on. And then you guys came back here. Sharpay didn't. I took you back here, and put you to bed."

Gabriella widened her eyes, "Was she okay?"

Ryan couldn't help but laugh, "Of course she was, Sharpays a big girl and she can look after herself."

She nodded, "Of course."

"Do Troy and Chad know about any of this?" Taylor ventured.

"No, they do know that you danced erotically with guys in Club Moda though. So you might need to deal with that first..." Ryan let his spoon clatter into the bowl loudly, Kelsi was sure he did it on purpose if the grin on his face was anything to go by. He then moved to wash the dishes.

"Where are your parents during all of this?" Kelsi asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Oh... they're on a business trip." Ryan said and nodded with a small smile.

"Okay well we'll just go see Sharpay then, is she back?" Taylor said and made to leave.

Ryan narrowed one eye and raised a brow, similarly to his twin sister, he had a wide grin on his face, "I wouldn't... she has company."

Taylor, Gabriella and Kelsi sat in their guest room at the Evans house open-mouthed, this was certainly a side to the twins they had never expected to see. Ryan was coming across as some kind of sexy bad boy type, and Sharpay was a socialite who had _company_. They all knew what that meant. But Sharpay was East Highs resident Ice Queen, how could she get someone to sleep with her like that? However all three of them had to admit, she had been good last night on a dancefloor, they were sure every boy in the club wanted to sleep with her. Minus Troy and Chad and Ryan of course.

"So what do we do now?" Taylor asked, "Just leave?"

"I think we should wait until Sharpay gets up..." Gabriella said and looked out the window, she felt quite uneasy being here.

Around half an hour later the three girls heard loud voices in the hall, it sounded like Sharpay and Ryan, they were clearly having a mini argument before Ryan came into the room with a large smile plastered across his face. "Hey guys... how are you getting on?" He slammed the door shut behind him and they heard a door open and footsteps go down the hall, was Sharpays company leaving? Taylor narrowed an eye, wondering why they seemingly weren't allowed to find out who it was.

"We're fine, just waiting for Sharpay." Gabriella said, Ryan felt himself grimace inwards, her voice was so... sweet and innocent. It made him a bit ill.

"Sharpay isn't feeling too well, she says that it might be easier if you just saw her at school on Monday." Ryan explained and sat on the bed, they heard the front door slam somewhere in the house.

"Oh." Kelsi said, not really fazed. "Well we'd best be off then."

The three girls got up to go, and Ryan paused, watching them all leave and murmuring goodbye, Kelsi was last and he got up and tapped her wrist as she went to close the door, "Hey Kelsi, I was just wondering if you fancied giving me your number. Maybe we could catch a movie sometime?" He gave her his innocent boy smile.

Kelsi felt her stomach churn like butterflies were flying inside her, "Of course!" She said with a wide grin and quickly took a pen out of her handbag and a piece of paper, writing it down quickly and putting a smiley face at the end, handing it to him and running to catch up with the others.

Ryan looked at the smiley face and scoffed, how kindergarten. He then headed into Sharpays room.

"I got Kelsi's number." He said and showed it to her, she was sitting up in bed with no makeup on, a negligee and a silk dressing gown, and a head-band keeping all her hair from her face. "Oh my god." Sharpay laughed aloud when she saw the smiley face. "Is she in elementary school?" She paused and looked at him, "Are you going to mess her around Ryan?"

Her twin shrugged, "Maybe, if I can't get her out of her shell then yeah probably."

Sharpay smirked, "You mean if you can't get her into bed."

Ryan looked at her cheekily, "Am I that obvious?"

"Yes!" Sharpay laughed and threw a pillow at him, it hit his chest and he quickly threw it back onto the bed.

That evening Sharpay looked in the mirror, she was dressed in a dark blue corset jewelled top with ruby's, sapphires and such scattered across the bodice, in her white silk gloved hand she held a masque that would cover her eyes, it was cream with the same ruby and sapphire jewels around the edges, sparkling every now and then. The skirt she was wearing was dark blue as well, and matched with the corset, it had a black underskirt which showed through as the design was ragged with bits of material here there and everywhere, in a classy way of course. She had light pink shiny lip gloss, flawless skin, and the top layer of her hair was tied back in a ponytail with the bottom curly underneath it, her cream high heeled strappy sandals were the final touch as well as a silver necklace with a ruby in the middle and a ruby ring over the glove. She looked perfect for the occasion.

Troy wasn't terribly sure why is parents were forcing him to go to the Masquerade Ball at Lava Springs, but they were going and he knew Ryan and Sharpay would be there, Ryan was a good laugh and Sharpay... after last night he had been dying to see her again. He got there in his suit and tie with his masque on, he felt a bit like a porcelain doll. They weren't incredibly masculine. However due to the masque's he doubted he'd spot Ryan and Sharpay, his first thought had been to check for the bright pink dress but nobody was even in pink, It was all dark blues, cream, dark red, dark green, very fancy and grand colours. He felt a bit out of his league.

And then the tap on his shoulder by a perfect set of two fingers, only Sharpay could arouse him just by tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with her. "How did you know it was me?" He asked, startled.

"Oh please Troy, your hair, the way you stand, hands in pockets looking so casual and cool. I knew it was you the moment you walked in." She had a confident smirk on her face.

"I see..." He said and nodded, feeling painfully insecure. He never got insecure.

"So I never knew you were into this whole masquerade thing."

"My parents kinda dragged me along."

"Ah, I see."

They paused, an awkward silence. Troy kept trying to think of something to say. Sharpay got there first.

"You know Troy, I've always kind of had a thing for you." She said, with a small smile.

"Really?" He felt like all his Christmases had come at once.

"Yeah, funny right? I love to masquerade."

Troy looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"Well you know, like an adult version of play pretend, I love to pretend to be someone else. Be someone that I know isn't me. You should try it sometime."

Troy hesitated.

"I know you've been dying to go on a date with me Troy."

Troy looked at her, "How did you know that?!" He was alarmed.

Sharpay kissed her gloved finger and then pressed it to his lips, "Troy, I know _everything_."

Then the music started, Troy had a feeling he knew what was coming.

"_Hip shaker, dream maker, heart breaker, earth quaker. I could be anything that you want me to._" As she said this, she swayed her hips in time to the music and got closer so she was grinding against him. Whispering into his ear this time, "_Coin spender, mind bender, jet setter, go getter. Changing my get up for anything you choose."_ Then she backed off. Standing away from him and dancing, Troy felt strange.

"_I don't mind trying on someone else, I won't mind seeing just how it felt. I might like changing my disguise. To make you happy."_ Troy was confused, what was she talking about?

"C'mon Troy, if we were other people... there would be no Gabriella around..." She said suggestively. And then broke into the chorus of the song, holding her hand out for him to take, "_Here's my formal invitation, you and me go masquerading, lose ourselves in this charading. Is this love we're imitating?"_ He didn't know how but his hand had snaked it's way around her waist and was resting happily on the small of her break, "_Do we want, what we got? If not I say so what! Here's my formal invitation."_ She stepped away from him and moved her body in time to the music and her words, "_La, la, la, la, you can be my, school teacher, mind reader, dream weaver, just be the one I can count on to play it up with me."_ Now she was leading him through the crowd, who weren't paying attention to the fact that she was singing loudly, in a musical fashion. "_You wanna try on someone else, you might like seeing how it felt. Do you mind changing your disguise if it makes me happy?" _He nodded his head in a daze as she led him to a stage. And he got to join in this time for the chorus, their voices harmonising. "_Here's my formal invitation, you and me go masquerading, lose ourselves in this charading. Is this love we're imitating?" _He took her in his hand and spun her to the end of the stage, she was clearly glad he was joining in. "_Do we want, what we got? If not I say so what! Here's my formal invitation." _He stayed quiet as her voice came to him, "_Let's go, let's go, masquerading."_

He would have done anything for her right there and then.

"_We'll make it fun when it's over and done I still want you."_ She sang to him, and paused seductively, "_To see the real me, no more disguises, let true love decide if we should be, together!" _He took her hand for that and they jumped off the stage, everyone else was dancing to their singing. "_Here's my formal invitation, you and me go masquerading, lose ourselves in this charading. Is this love we're imitating?" _He was sure of it now, he wanted her so much. "_Do we want, what we got? If not I say so what! Here's my formal invitation. Let's go, let's go, masquerading."_

"_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la."_

The music ended and she had her arms up in the air in front of him as if she was showing him something, in a way she had. He leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. He wanted it. She wanted it, right?

Sharpay pushed him off. "I am not a bigamist, you can dump Gabriella first."

And then she was gone.

Troy sighed audibly and walked off. A boy with a hat tilted over his face and a boyish smirk walked into the spot Troy previously had stood. This was too good. He took off his hat, Ryan grinned. He would be able to break up with golden couple of East High and have _both _Gabriella and Kelsi.

Fantastic.

* * *

**I know this chapter seems a bit out of place but I really wanted Troy to want Sharpay, and this seemed like the best way to. Gabriella needs a reason to break up with Troy! And who was Sharpay's company? I'm trying to put forward Ryan as a bit of a player, a bad boy, and Sharpay the same. They certainly don't care about love and aren't looking to fall in love. So yeah. Next chapter?**

**Either Delete You/Overrated. Either way it's the much awaited end of Troyella.**

**Please don't forget to review! Without your reviews I wouldn't have the motivation to keep writing.**


	4. Delete You

**What If?**

Kelsi awakened that morning with a smile on her face, she had a smile on her face every morning these days. Ever since that day, just over a week ago. The day she had gone on her first date with Ryan Evans. He had been extremely charming, oddly so as he was the schools resident bay boy. At least, everyone said he was the go-to-guy for a good time. And Sharpay Evans was the go-to-girl. Anyway, they had gone to the cinema and he had taken her out to dinner afterwards, it had been very romantic. At the end of the night he had kissed her gently on the lips, and given her a single red rose, which was now sitting on her bedside table. She felt so in love, or in lust. She wasn't sure.

Gabriella was confused, she was sitting on the bus with Taylor to school and gazing out of the window in a daydream, Taylor was speaking about whatever rubbish she had got up to through the weekend with Chad and Gabriella couldn't help but think how busy Troy had been lately. He had pretty much gone from seeing her every day to never seeing her. It didn't make sense to her, she hadn't done anything wrong apart from that night out with Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi over a week ago. She wasn't happy.

Ryan and Sharpay drove to school in Sharpays car, both looking perfect, not a hair out of place. "So what's going on with Kelsi then, are you into her?" Sharpay asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Not really. Well I am, but I also like Gabriella. So I was thinking I could probably have both of them, since you're getting your way with Troy." Ryan looked at his twin who rolled her eyes.

"Overstatement of the century, apparently 'getting my way' means one heated night at the Masquerade ball and then a week of him ignoring me. And I certainly won't be chasing after him. I have a reputation!" Sharpay scoffed as she brought the car to a stop at traffic lights.

"I was wondering why you-know-who had been over a lot..." Ryan raised his brow suggestively.

Sharpay shrugged and smiled mischievously, "I have needs."

Ryan sighed and put both of his arms behind his head, "Don't we all. And Kelsi certainly hasn't put out yet."

"I bet Gabriella would."

"Yeah I haven't called her yet though, I don't want to till she catches you and Troy, which obviously isn't going to happen since you're not even doing anything for her to catch."

Sharpay shrugged and they started moving again, "There's nothing I can do about it, he has to come to me for my plan to work."

Ryan looked at his sister and shook his head, Sharpay and her _plans. _

That morning in homeroom Sharpay glanced over at Troy, and then at Gabriella, trying to read any tension there. They didn't seem to be speaking. Gabriella went over to take Troy's hand, who abruptly let it go and looked away from her, he was guilty.

It would be over soon.

Ryan and Sharpay pulled into their driveway after school, both of their minds were elsewhere, on their plans for that evening. "What are you going to be doing?" Ryan asked his twin.

She looked at him, "I think Troy might come over, I have a feeling." She said with a twitch of a smile, "You?"

"Me and Kelsi are hitting the town, finally." He rolled his eyes.

"Think tonight might be the night?" Sharpay said and raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Ryan laughed as he got out of the car with her, "God, I hope so!" Slamming the door of the car as he headed into the house with his sister, "It has seriously been long enough. I keep trying but I don't want to push her. I hate virgins." Ryan complained.

Sharpay just laughed, "As long as you don't make too much noise..."

"As if I could ever make too much noise." Ryan rolled his eyes and watched his sister go up the stairs, "Besides I have to sit and put up with Chad Danforth, when did you guys start the fuck buddy thing?"

Sharpay shrugged, "A few weeks ago, I was so worried when Taylor was over that one time with the girls. And they nearly saw. I'd forgotten about them!" She confessed and closed her bedroom door. Ryan smirked.

The Evans twins. They were so messed up.

That evening Sharpay had set herself up in her bedroom. Having heard Ryan leave an hour beforehand she had begun to get ready for her visitor. She knew he would be coming, which made it all the better of course. She was draped across her bead in her silk nightgown, and a silk dressing gown that reached her feet, she was going for sexy. She wanted Troy to want her like he had last week, and how could he say no? Surely. She smirked when she received that all-important text message.

_Hey shar was wondering if I could come over?_

_T x_

Well of course he could, she smirked and replied to him, telling him so. Tonight would be a good night.

Twenty minutes later the doorbell went, she got up slowly, turning off the TV and tying the dressing gown around her petite waist and walking slowly downstairs, running her tongue over her lips she answered the door.

"Why hello Troy.." She said with a small smile.

Troy widened his eyes and his jaw quite literally dropped. Sharpay smirked, knowing she had that effect on him, the basketball star slowly walked in, resisting the urge to put his arms around Sharpay's body.

"Hey... Sharpay." He breathed, taking in every inch of her and closing the door with his heel.

"See something you like?" She whispered seductively, she could already tell her outfit, her essence, she was having an effect on him.

Troy tried to regain some of the power, "Perhaps..." He said and lifted his hand to touch her, brushing his fingers so gently down her arm she felt it tingle.

And the rest, as they say is history.

Or it would have been if it weren't for the problem that in their moment of passion, they had rolled over onto Troys phone, at the very second Gabriella had been trying to call. Just in time for her to hear the whole thing.

Not something that Sharpay had planned of course, but when she had discovered the call whilst going through Troy's phone as he showered afterwards, it was certainly an added bonus.

The next day at school Gabriella stormed right over to Troy and slapped him. To which he feigned shock.

"What was that for?!" He asked, holding his cheek.

"What do you think?" Gabriella asked, "I know what you did last night." She said with tears in her eyes, Taylor held her arm in a comforting manner.

"Listen, I'm sorry. Can we try again?" Troy asked, although he was being very casual about the whole thing. Gabriella shook her head.

"_It's not time to, give us one last try."_ She sang, "I don't think so." Shaking her head she picked up her phone and played her recording of Sharpay, you could tell it was Troy, but nobody had any idea who he was with. "_Last night you, said your one last line."_Gabriella turned around and walked away, Troy followed.

"_I can't let you wreck my plans, I'm planning to let you go. Oh, only one thing is true, only one thing to do."_

Troy and pretty much half of the student body followed her as she headed to her locker and took out everything he had given her, a jumper of his, three love letters and two photo's of them together, she then headed outside.

"_Time to delete you."_ She stated as she sang and held a lighter to the pictures, "_Burning up, all your pictures, tearing up all your letters. Ripping up all your sweaters. This is this is for the better!"_ Troy just shook his head as she went on ripping them all up and leaving them on the ground in a confetti like mess. "_Slashing up, all your tyres. Smashing up all your flowers. Grabbing back all my powers. Cause one this says I need you. Delete you." _She went back into the school building, with people following.

"Is she going to slash my tyres?" Troy asked Chad, who looked at him and shrugged.

"I'm just glad I'm not getting dumped like this." The afro boy laughed and the two followed Gabriella back into the building. They found her slamming her locker door shut.

"Gabriella I love you." Troy pleaded.

"_It's not time to, say how much you care."_ She sang and shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Don't you want me?" He asked.

"_I don't want you." _She wrinkled her nose and walked down the stairs, "_I want you not there."_ The girl closed the door in his face. "_I'm done, I think that the time's come to bring this thing to an end. I think this could be goodbye, think you ran out of time. Time to, delete you. Burning up, all your pictures, tearing up all your letters. Ripping up all your sweaters. This is this is for the better!" _The whole school had joined in now, dancing through the cafeteria and on the tables. Troy was shocked when he walked In. Sharpay was stood on top of the room at her balcony spot. Surveying everything.

"_Slashing up, all your tyres. Smashing up all your flowers. Grabbing back all my powers. Cause one this says I need you. Delete you." _Gabriella sang triumphantly on top of one of the tables, Taylor, Kelsi, Martha, Ryan, Jason, Chad and Zeke all dancing around her. She got off the table and walked over to Troy.

He was actually afraid, she had a weird look on her face.

"_All I want from you is for you to disappear. All I need from you is for you to not be here. I guess it's time you got the news. Gonna replace you, erase you. Delete you, delete you."_

She teasingly smiled at him as guys came over to her with suggestive grins and went back as the music built up – where did that music keep coming from anyway?! - Troy noticed Chad walking over.

"Chad!" He yelled, offended.

"Sorry man, it's catchy." He started dancing around Gabriella.

"_Burning up, all your pictures, tearing up all your letters. Ripping up all your sweaters. This is this is for the better! Slashing up, all your tyres. Smashing up all your flowers. Grabbing back all my powers. Cause one this says I need you. Delete you." _

Troy wasn't sure what was more embarrassing. The school dancing with his girlfriend while she dumped him. Or Chad dancing.

He did not sign up for this.

------------------

Sharpay was driving back with Ryan that afternoon, "So did you get your sex last night?" She asked with a smug grin.

"No." Ryan crossed his arms and huffed, "But I hear you got yours. That was pretty harsh for Gabs."

Sharpay shrugged, "It wasn't exactly planned. So it's not my fault. Besids, she couldn't even tell it was me."

"Is it weird that we talk about this?" Ryan asked, a thought coming over him.

Sharpay glanced at him, "I don't think so. We're just close. Nobody told us how it should be. What with mom and dad_"  
"I know!" Ryan interrupted before she could say anymore, "Hopefully tonight will be the night with Kelsi. I was thinking about calling Gabs tomorrow though."

Sharpay laughed, "Good."

They pulled into the drive, preparing for another night ahead of them.

* * *

**Hey all, I am so so sorry this took so long! I've just had a lot of difficulty with this chapter. It was the long awaited troyella break up though! Let me know what you think about this chapter, if Ryan and Sharpays relationship is getting too weird? This will NOT be a rypay! And what did you think about Chad being the guyt hat was over before when Ryan distracted the girls?**

**Good stuff. **

**Review! They are my addiction. (:**


End file.
